Innocence
by BeaniePie1
Summary: All through his life, Danny has been innocent, even with all the things he's been through. Short oneshots from random points in his life, showing the extent of this virtue.
1. Car Crash

**So... first off, I can't seem to get on my old account, JamieLynnPhantom, but I'll keep trying. I just really want to post this, and this is my backup account. Second, these oneshots will be out of order, but (other than no PP) most will be canon. Third... a lot of them will be songfics... but not this one. I'll leave another little note at the end. :)**

* * *

****Post-series (No PP)****  
Danny is 19  
Sam is 19.5  
Tucker is 20  
Jazz is 21  
Valerie is 20  
Dani is 5/17/19  
Danny/Sam Tucker/Valerie Jazz/OC  
The trio (plus Jazz and Valerie) are out at college on the coast of California. Dani is with them.  
Dani and Valerie are best friends. Dani gets depressed sometimes and has anxiety.  
Danny's parents know about his ghost half.  
Roommates: Sam/Jazz Danny/Tucker Dani/Valerie

Summary: Danny's crashed the car... again. How will he tell Sam while managing to stay alive? And how are the ghosts involved this time?  
Word count: 663

* * *

"Shit."  
Danny stared at the crushed station wagon, that was currently being very intimate with a telephone pole. He inhaled sharply as his eyes slowly travelled over the totaled car, slight fear evident in his expression. "Sam's gonna kill me."

Sam wrapped her hair in a towel, pulling it above her head. She was currently dressed in a pair of purple sweats and a black tank top, her 'comfy clothes'. With an expert hand, she quickly adorned her face with makeup. As she started to put her mascara on, she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

Knowing that her roommate, Jazz, was out of town for an internship, she quickly assessed the situation. Either someone broke in, or it was Danny. Considering whoever it was bothered to knock, it was most likely the latter. She opened the door to find that her assumption was correct. Her boyfriend stood - or rather floated, as he was in ghost form - mere feet away from the door with a guilty expression.

Leaning against the door frame, she raised an eyebrow. "What'd you break now?"

His sheepish grin faltered for a moment, but he quickly plastered over it with a forced smile. "Nothing. You know I love you, right Sammy?"

Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Danny..." she warned.

The smile fell off of his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the floor. He mumbled something, but Sam couldn't quite catch it. "Danny, speak up. I can't hear you."

He looked up at her with an expression of pure terror, and slowly uttered, "I crashed the car."

Sam blinked. Her expression stayed blank, and Danny floated back a few feet in fear. Sam suddenly reached towards the bathroom counter and grabbed a thermos.

Danny's eyes widened. "Shit." He flew into the main room in her dorm and floated next to the ceiling, invisible.

Sam stormed in behind him, her face twisted in anger. "Damn it Danny! Get back here now!"

Deciding he could risk it, Danny spoke up from his hiding place. "Considering you look like you want to murder me, I'm going to pass on that."

"It wasn't a question Danny. I have the Booomerang."

Danny's eyes widened in panic, as he unconsciously moved his hand to rub the back of his head. He lowered himself to the floor and turned visible, ready to flee for his life if necessary. His muscles were coiled, and he looked like a snake ready to strike.

Sam stalked towards him, glaring fiercely. Danny chuckled nervously in response, staring up at her as she approached. She stopped one foot away from him, their eyes meeting at the same height. Danny grinned sheepishly before darting forward and pecking her on the lips.

Sam's expression never changed as she proceeded to punch, kick, and lecture her boyfriend.

The ghosts laughed as they watched this exchange from one of Clockwork's viewing screens. The Master of Time, and Danny's guardian, had agreed to give them some blackmail on his charge, for reasons only he knew.

But the ghosts didn't mind _why_. This was pure gold. Watching the great Phantom get beat up by his human girlfriend was a comedy show to them, considering that they knew he wasn't fighting back at all. A few felt intimidated by the fact that the halfa was afraid of the girl but not them, but quickly got over it.

But Technus was the happiest of them all. After all, he was the one who destroyed the brakes.

He was the one who crashed the car.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it. At the beginning of each oneshot, I'll post what time period it is in, wether it is canon or not, and some information about the story.**

**As for this one, it's up to you why Clockwork is giving the ghosts blackmail. My reason? ...It helped the plot.**

**This isn't one of my ****_best_**** stories, but I hope you like it anyway. ^_^**


	2. Pranks and Railings

**Sorry for such a long wait, had to deal with some family prblems. But it's all better now! So here's another story! As for the plot, this... actually happened to me, at least, the first part did. The last few paragraphs have yet to happen, and I highly doubt they will, unless my house has hidden security cameras... but given the way the government is, it wouldn't surprise me... gonna stop before I say something to offend someone.**

**Anyway... yeah. So, I have to say something. Normally, I won't answer reviews, only PM's. However, on the last story, a guest left a review that I feel should be answered. **

**So, Guest, I hope you read this. I also hope you understand that I don't mean any of this in an offensive way. I wrote the story the way I did for a couple of reasons. One- given the way Sam acts in the show, I felt that violence wouldn't be something that would cause problems between her and Danny. Second, I wasn't...really in the best mood when I wrote it. One of my guy friends had been ignoring me for a month because of a misunderstanding. It was also 3 AM when I wrote it. As for your other concern, she wasn't worried about Danny being hurt because of his powers. I figured that by that time, she had gotten used to it, even if it did still bother her. She would be worried if was limping or bleeding, but otherwise wouldn't worry about that.**

**I hope that satisfies your questions. If not, I'm sorry, but that's just the way I wrote it, and I'm not going to change it.**

**I want to thank you guys for the reviews, by the way. I really appreciate it! ^^**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Characters**  
Danny-5/18  
Jazz-7/20  
Maddie  
Jack  
Sam-18.5

* * *

A five-year-old Danny Fenton grinned devilishly. His plan was set in place, now all he had to do was wait. He looked up, double-checking the rope and pulley. His head jerked down at the sound of quiet footsteps. Jazz was walking by the stairs, Bearbert in her hands. She stopped for a moment and blinked, and Danny worried that she had discovered him. He clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his breathing. He sagged with relief as his sister shrugged and continued walking.  
Danny grinned. Jazz was almost directly beneath the trap. Just a few more steps... Danny pulled the rope. The movement caused the ice-water-filled bucket to tip.  
The 7-year-old girl stopped in panic at the sound of metal clanging. She looked up and shrieked as she was doused with the liquid. Danny laughed in victory, poking his head through the railing to better see his victim. Jazz screamed in anger at the triumphant smile on his face.  
Maddie and Jack ran up the stairs to the basement at the noise, gasping at the sight of their peeved daughter. Maddie sighed and shook her head, already understanding what had happened, while Jack looked around in confusion. Danny cackled with his head still poking through the railing, not noticing his parents arrival. Maddie smirked, deciding to tease the child some. "Danny."  
Danny fell silent and his eyes widened in terror. He jumped backwards, preparing to run to his room. Instead, he bounced back into the railing, his head spinning. As he settled his unfocused eyes, he pushed his hands and feet against the wooden bars in an attempt to pull his head free. His eyes widened and started to tear up as he realized that he couldn't break free. "M-mommy, I'm stuck!"  
Jazz glared at her brother. "Good, now you know how it's gonna feel when you go to jail, you ingrate!"  
Maddie was surprised at her daughter's advanced vocabulary, at least for a 7-year-old, but shook it away and made her way up to the top of the stairs. She stood behind the frightened boy and observed the railing. She sighed. "Jack, go get some butter and olive oil."

After multiple attempts of freeing Danny from the railing, the Fenton's gave up and called the fire department. Some officers came and cut the railing, letting the traumatized boy escape. Once he was free, he simply stood on the stairs, his eyes glazed over in fear.  
Maddie ran up to him and picked him up, wiping his tear-stained face. Danny remained unresponsive. Hugging him close to her chest, Maddie turned to the officers for an explanation.  
One of them spoke up. "It's quite possible that he might have extremely mild post-traumatic-stress-disorder, but given a few weeks, he should be better. If he isn't acting like he was before, minus not pranking anyone, within three weeks, then take him to a counselor. Otherwise, I wouldn't worry too much."  
Maddie nodded and thanked the officers, and they left. Once they were gone, she turned back to Danny, who had fallen asleep in her arms. She grinned and shook her head. "Let's get you to bed, little trouble-maker."

Danny blushed as everyone around him laughed. He had arrived home from his graduation to find his extended family had arrived to celebrate. And the Fenton family had strange ways of celebrating.  
After about half an hour, his mom gave him a small graduation gift, an evil grin on her face. Danny was weary, but took it anyways. When he discovered that it was a tape, Sam ripped it out of his hands and placed it in the video player. Danny had tried to turn it off once he realized just _which_ video tape he had been given, but Sam tackled him to the ground and sat on his back to stop him. He could have broken free, but that meant that his extended family would find out his secret.  
So he braced himself for the embarrassment to come and gave in.  
The security cameras, which had been installed the week before the incident, had caught it all, from him setting up the prank to being carried up to bed. Blushing wildly, only one thought moved through his head: _I am _so_ happy that I'm moving out to college soon..._

* * *

**So, uhhhh... yeah, I was an idiot. The only real difference in this story than with real life are the things I mentioned above and the fact that my brother was 15, not 7, at the time that I tried to prank him. But... uh... yeah... I can't really embarrass myself more than I already have, so you might see some more stories based on my life.**


End file.
